L'homme aux dragons
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une fic cadeau pour Lunatanis, parce qu'elle voulait un Charlie sexy et que ça tombait bien, j'en avais un en magasin :p Republication, encore une fois, navrée pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu.


**Disclaimer:** JKR, not me, encore une fois.

**Note: **Republication (après piratage et zigouillage en beauté de mes fics, pour ceux qui se posaient la question) de ma fic Charlie centric écrite et dédiée à Lunatanis, qui voulait du mâle et qui en a eu.

Classé M pour le début, mais c'est avant tout une belle histoire d'amûûûr... :)

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà lu, merci à ceux qui vont lire, j'insiste bien sur le fait qu'il n'y a jamais aucune obligation à reviewer quoi que ce soit, donc ne vous sentez pas contraint de le faire parce que je ronchonne de temps à autres (à raison, je persiste et signe).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Oh Charlie, Charlie… Ooooh, c'est si bon, tu es si fort… Oh, Merlin ! »

Un couple était allongé sur un vieux lit bancal en fer forgé qui faisait un horrible bruit de ferraille rouillée à chaque coup de rein envoyé avec une énergie résolue par un jeune homme roux aux cheveux coupés courts et aux épaules larges et dessinées de muscles durs et secs, parsemées ça et là de cicatrices et de brûlures plus ou moins soignées.

Bien que ne semblant pas très grand, l'homme recouvrait presque totalement la silhouette menue de la femme qui gémissait sous lui. Seuls une masse de cheveux noirs et deux bras un peu dodus dépassaient de dessous l'homme. Au bout des bras, en prolongement naturel, deux mains agrippaient fermement les barreaux émaillés du lit.

« Oh, oh, oooh, n'arrête pas… n'arrête surtout pas ! » geignait la jeune femme.

_Zgoing, zgoing, zgoing_ répondait le lit tandis que le roux l'envoyait cogner encore un peu plus fort contre le mur.

L'homme, lui, ne disait rien. Inspirait, expirait, inspirait plus fort, transpirait un peu, aller et retour, va et vient, tout ça enchaîné avec un rythme de métronome, méthodiquement mais un peu brutalement, comme avec l'envie d'en finir.

La femme se tortillait sous lui, soupirait très fort et un peu vite, preuve qu'elle arrivait à quelque chose. Ou preuve qu'elle aussi se fatiguait.

Mais il s'attendait néanmoins à l'entendre supplier d'_aller encore encore, vite, plus vite._

Pourtant, à la place de la voix languissante de la jeune femme, Charlie devina une autre voix, plus impérieuse et pressante et irrésistible.

C'était le moment. _Elle _l'appelait, _elle_ l'attendait, _elle_ avait besoin de lui.

Interrompant la nouvelle poussée qu'il venait d'entamer pour enfoncer le corps de sa partenaire encore plus profondément dans le matelas, Charlie Weasley sauta hors du lit, nu et échevelé pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers le casier, lui aussi métallique et rouillé, qui constituait avec son lit, une table vermoulue et quelques tabourets, le mobilier plus que sommaire de sa chambre à la colonie.

La femme le regardait avec des yeux ronds, aucun son ne semblant en mesure de sortir de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Après avoir enfilé son jeans et un débardeur noir aux mailles fines qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles pectoraux et laissait deviner un tatouage coloré sur le plat d'une épaule, Charlie envoya un baiser la silhouette sombre toujours étalée dans le lit.

« Désolé, bébé, je dois filer. Mais on remettra ça volontiers une prochaine fois. »

La femme sembla enfin s'animer et rassembla les draps autour de son corps beaucoup trop nu maintenant que l'homme face à elle ne l'était plus.

« Charlie, enfant de salaud ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » gronda-t-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

Le rouquin prit sa voix la plus grave, celle qu'il réservait toujours aux situations inextricables, et parfois même à sa mère. « Je le peux et je le dois, m'dame. Rien ne t'empêche cependant de terminer ça sans moi… Je te demanderai juste de claquer la porte derrière toi en partant. » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sa compagne d'une nuit ne sembla pas goûter la suggestion à sa juste valeur et lui lança son oreiller en poussant un cri de rage.

Que Charlie évita sans peine… Il n'avait pas été à deux doigts d'intégrer l'équipe nationale de quidditch sans raisons !

Dehors, la nuit était encore une fois trop chaude pour être supportable mais il s'en rendait à peine compte.

La chaleur, la fournaise, les flammes faisaient partie de sa vie depuis plus de sept ans et il s'en nourrissait chaque jour avec un nouveau plaisir.

Il savait exactement d'où venait sa voix, c'était lui-même qui l'avait installée dans ce coin rocailleux des Carpates.

Il n'avait que quelques kilomètres à faire en balai pour rejoindre le campement que les gens de la colonie avaient monté à proximité de la grotte qui l'abritait.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre à nouveau son appel pour savoir qu'elle s'impatientait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la mettre en colère mais il la trouvait toujours tellement plus belle quand elle était furieuse.

La façon dont le feu bouillonnant en elle faisait fumer ses naseaux et briller ses écailles, l'éclat si particulier que prenaient ses yeux jaunes à ce moment-là. Et soncri, long et guttural, était tellement intense quand elle s'ennuyait de lui.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres du petit vallon couvert de buissons épineux qui cachaient l'entrée de la grotte.

Il redressa son balai à l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme et se précipita vers la cabane en tôle qui protégeait les douches et le menu matériel des regards trop curieux des moldus en promenade dans la montagne.

Charlie n'avait pas voulu prendre de douche dans la minuscule salle de bain de son studio, l'humeur de la demoiselle, qui devait certainement avoir quitté son lit à l'heure actuelle, semblait bien trop belliqueuse pour qu'il se risque à s'attarder. Mais il était de la plus haute importance qu'il se lave avant d'aller la rejoindre. Si _elle_ sentait sur lui l'odeur d'une autre femelle, _elle_ pourrait lui en vouloir au point de tenter de lui arracher la tête d'un coup de griffes.

Et un fils sans tête n'était pas le genre de surprise que sa mère prendrait avec le sourire, elle qui lui rappelait sans relâche à quel point son métier était dangereux.

C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et d'ailleurs, quand bien même le voudrait-il, les cicatrices et les brûlures qui recouvraient son torse et ses bras parleraient pour lui.

Mais il aimait ça, il aimait les regarder déployer leurs ailes au moment de s'envoler, il aimait les mille reflets précieux que prenaient leurs larges écailles lisses et brillantes, il aimait entendre le petit souffle presque voilé qu'émettaient leurs gorges avant de cracher ce feu de l'enfer qui faisait à chaque fois monter en lui une sensation incontrôlable et jouissive d'appréhension.

Il pouvait mourir à chaque instant et pourtant, il était et restait le protecteur le plus fidèle de ces dragons depuis plus longtemps que chaque autre sorcier de la colonie.

Ce n'était pas un travail auquel on consacrait des années de sa vie pour le plaisir. On vieillissait plus vite à leur contact. Les cheveux blanchissaient et les yeux se creusaient plus rapidement que partout ailleurs.

Mais lui, Charlie Weasley, ne quitterait ses dragons pour rien, ni personne d'autre, au monde.

Ses dragons, ses seuls amis, solides et exigeants…

L'eau de la douche avait fini de couler et le sorcier roux frottait scrupuleusement toutes les parties de son corps athlétique qui avaient été en contact avec l'autre _femelle_.

En faisant glisser l'essuie de bain le long de ses hanches, il admira, comme à chaque fois, dans le miroir lui faisant face, le travail minutieux de l'artiste qui avait si bien réussi à reproduire la force et la splendeur de l'animal qu'il chérissait tant dans ce tatouage noir et écarlate qui partait de son épaule droite et s'arrêtait aux creux de ses reins.

C'était une représentation plus qu'exacte de son premier boutefeu chinois, un mâle fier et indomptable qui lui avait valu bien des écorchures et des semaines entières à s'appliquer des baumes épais et malodorants pour atténuer les traces cuisantes de leurs nombreux échanges.

Il avait disparu depuis, peut-être abattu par un de ces maudits chasseurs de dragons qui faisaient des ravages en dehors des territoires protégés de la colonie.

Il n'avait laissé derrière lui que quelques peaux brûlées et son imposante descendance, une jeune femelle, splendide et emportée, qui allait ce soir pondre enfin son premier œuf.

Et qui n'attendait plus que lui pour oser expulser cette future vie qui lui ferait prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie de dragonne.

Lui, Charlie Weasley.

L'homme aux dragons.


End file.
